Can't Say No
by Fujiko
Summary: "Her head was foggy, her surroundings hazy. The only two things in the world that existed to her at that moment were Goten and herself." Lemon. One-shot.


**Can't Say No**

**Author: Fujiko**

A/N: Bra/Goten. One shot. Lemon (sweet, not sour). Fluff. Enough said. ;P

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT or the characters. The lyrics are from the Evanescence song "Good Enough". I don't own those either.

...

_'Under your spell again, I can't say no to you.'_

Goten took Bra by the hand and silently lead her into his bedroom. As he shut the door their eyes locked and Goten softly pushed her up against the door, claiming her mouth with his. Their hands roamed over each others bodies, feeling, caressing, massaging. This passion had been held at bay long enough and both were ready to release it. Goten pushed against Bra, lifting her off of the floor and propping her between the door and himself. She wrapped her legs around his waist and their tounges continued to battle for dominace. Bra moaned softly as Goten pushed his hips into hers, causing friction to build up between their clothed bodies.

Before either Goten or Bra realized it, their clothes were missing and they were in his bed. Goten's hands were roaming all over her body and he was kissing her once again. He smiled, breaking their kiss, and took a deep breath as he looked her over. Her skin was milky porcelain flushed pink from heat and excitement. Her frame was tiny and yet she had full breasts and full hips; the curves of a goddess. His gaze traveled down her body and then back up to her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were red and swollen from their kisses. Her hair was fanned all around her on the bed, her eyes were fixated on him. Goten caught her gaze and smiled at her. She was beautiful. She was everything he had ever wanted. He claimed her mouth with his once again and Bra moaned into the kiss.

_'Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly. Now I can't let go of this dream. I can't breathe but I feel good.'_

Bra ran her hands down Goten's back and then back up again, finally settling them in his hair. She was on her back with him over her, her legs wrapped around him. They had been kissing for what seemed like hours. Even with how gentile Goten was being with her, she could feel the raw power behind his muscles and she had never felt this turned on in her entire life. She realized that there was no one else who could do this to her; there was no one else who could make her feel this way. She took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of him. His caresses felt so good she thought she had died and gone to heaven. Her head was foggy, her surroundings hazy. The only two things in the world that existed to her at that moment were Goten and herself.

Goten pulled his mouth from hers and lightly kissed the tip of her chin before he moved his mouth down to her neck. As he gently sucked and bit at the tender flesh below her ear, Bra found herself moaning over and over again. After a few minutes, Goten started to move lower, trailing kisses down her chest until he reached her breasts. He took her right nipple between his index finger and thumb and lightly pinched it causing Bra's lips to part sensually in a small gasp. "Kami, you are perfect." He spoke so low it was almost a whisper. Bra felt herself blush as she looked deep into his big brown eyes.

"You are too." She replied, almost shyly, reaching her hand up and cupping his cheek. Goten smiled. Bra traced her fingers lightly over his jaw for a few moments before sliding her hand to the back of his neck and pulling his face to hers again for another kiss. They lost themselves in each other once again.

_'And I've completely lost myself; And I don't mind. I can't say no to you.'_

Goten found his hands roaming all over her body again. His head was swimming as he took in every detail of her that he possibly could. She was so soft under his rough hands. Her soft sighs and moans were driving him over the edge. He was trying to go slow, to pleasure her with his touches and kisses for as long as he could before they moved to the next step. He felt his control slip as Bra took his throbbing member into her small, soft hands. She smiled when he froze under her touch and began lightly moving her hands up and down rhythmically. Goten closed his eyes and let a small groan escape his lips. Bra's smile turned into a triumphant smirk at that, and she got a little more confidant in her motions.

When Goten felt himself getting close to the edge, he reached down and gently grabbed her hands to stop her. She shot him a confused glance but before she had time to question him, Goten pushed her back down onto her back and spread her legs. He then leaned down and gently stroked her warm, wet fold with his index finger. Bra gasped in surprise and then began to moan as he slid his finger deep into her. As he slid it in and out, her thighs were shaking from the pleasure and it didn't take long for her to reach her first climax. When it hit her, she moaned his name and Goten felt an immense satisfaction spread deep inside of him. He wanted to make her feel this way every day for the rest of her life.

Bra's eyes had been squeezed tightly shut but as she came down off of the high of her climax she managed to crack them open to look at him. Goten shot her a loving smile and ran his fingers through her hair. "That was amazing." She sighed.

Goten leaned down and placed a small, sweet kiss on her lips. Bra wrapped her arms around his neck, and his body fell back on top of hers. She wrapped her legs around him again and forced her hips to grind against his. As she did, she threw her head back and let out a moan. Goten felt a small moan escape his own lips at the contact. He sighed. "Bra?" He said her name as a question as he reached up and took her chin between his fingers to make her look at him.

"Hmm?" She answered, looking into his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We could stop now if you aren't ready." Truthfully, Goten wasn't sure that he could stop himself at this point but if she wasn't ready then he would manage to somehow. She was too special to him for him to mess this up with her.

She sighed and stared deep into his chocolate eyes, trying to read what he was thinking. All she saw in them was concern and love and she knew in her heart that she wanted this more than anything. "I'm sure, Goten." She smiled up at him and gently ran her fingers through the hairs at the base of his skull.

Goten placed his erection just outside her soft, wet opening. He sent her a questioning glance, as if to ask if she was ready, and she gave him a small nod. With that, Goten claimed her mouth once again with his own with a renewed vigor and penetrated her as quickly as he could. He felt her gasp into his mouth and stiffen, and he knew then that he had broken through her maidenhead. He held still, trying to let her adjust, and reached up to wipe a few fallen tears off of her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" He asked, quietly. She nodded in response, her eyes still tightly squeezed shut. He waited a few moments until he felt her relax a bit and then slowly started to move.

_'Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely. Now I can't let go of this dream; It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.'_

Bra felt a burning pain like no other at first but after a bit the pain started to mix with pleasure and then dissipated completely into pure bliss. She could not think. She felt like she was floating. Nothing existed except pleasure, sweat, heat, skin, moans, sighs, kisses- a deep, warm feeling in the pit of her stomach that spread out through all of her limbs down to the tips of her fingers and toes. She felt something building up and as Goten held her, caressed her, kissed her, made love to her, she felt herself shudder and then... a release. She faintly heard herself scream his name as an orgasm rocketed through her.

Goten was engulfed in pleasure. He didn't know that anything could feel this good. Watching Bra's reaction to his movements only intensified the feeling for him. It felt amazing to know he could give her this much pleasure and she could give him the same, in return. He felt himself growing closer and closer to his climax as he felt her cum for the second time. She buried her head into the crook of his neck and he could feel her moans vibrating against his skin.

Goten hooked his arms around her back and sat up, pulling her into his lap in one fluid motion, making sure to keep his erection inside her as he did. In this position, they both felt a new level of closeness as he was pushed even deeper inside of her. Bra gasped at the feeling as Goten took her hips in his hands and gently coached her body to rock on him in rhythm with his own hips rocking.

Their lips locked and their tongues battled between moans and gasps and sighs. Her nails raked along his back. His fingers ran roughly from her hips to her thighs and then back again. Their pace was speeding up. Both felt a desperate need and their movements became more frantic, rougher. Quicker and quicker they moved until both felt something deep inside them begin to rush outwards. At the same time, they climaxed. Bra grabbed Goten's hair in her hands and she screamed her pleasure as Goten drove into her until he felt the last of his orgasm leave him.

Both instantly collapsed into the bed, panting for air. Goten wrapped his arms around her and kissed her full on the lips. Bra snuggled closer to him. She was worn out, body and mind, and felt consciousness quickly slipping from her. Goten watched her for a moment, her breathing changing from ragged to the calm, even breathing of sleep. He smiled to himself and pulled her closer before closing his eyes and following after her into sleeps sweet dreamland.

_'And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall- pour real life down on me, cause I can't hold on to anything this good.'_

The next morning, Bra awoke to find herself wrapped in Goten's sleeping arms. A huge smile spread across her face as she remembered the events of the night before. They had made love for the first time! She felt joy swell in her heart and she placed a light peck of a kiss onto his chest before gently stretching her limbs. She felt stiff and there was a pretty intense soreness between her legs but it was all well worth it. She looked up at his sleeping face and placed another small kiss on his lips, waking him.

Goten groaned and cracked one eye slightly open. His lazy, one-eyed, gaze was met with two sparkling aqua eyes, shining up at him. He yawned and then smiled as she giggled at him.

"Good morning, sleepy head." She spoke between giggles.

Goten opened both eyes and wrapped her in his arms. "Good morning, beautiful." He shot back, just before claiming her mouth with his own for a quick, yet passionate kiss. Afterwards, he took a good look at her, taking in her naked form in all it's glory, and smiled, giving her his usual big goofy grin. "I love you." He told her, looking into her eyes.

Bra wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest before whispering, "I love you, too", sighing happily.

_'So take care what you ask of me, cause I can't say no to you.'_

_..._

A/N: Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are much appreciated


End file.
